Ichikawa Zanakurou
(Forward) |number= 18 |element = Wood |team= *'Earth Eleven' *'Galaxy Eleven' (anime only) |seiyuu= Konishi Katsuyuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 018 (Galaxy)}} Ichikawa Zanakurou ( ) is a forward for Earth Eleven. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"The oldest son that was born in a well known kabuki family. Even though he is only a middle schooler, he has already succeeded the name Zanakurou."'' Appearance Zanakurou closely resembles Zanark Avalonic, having the same skin color, hair and eyes. His hair is spiky and is styled into two ponytails that rest on his shoulders, which are shaped like spheres. He wears a cream shirt with his buttons undone, and wears a black shirt underneath. He also wears black trousers. Personality He seems to be very polite toward people as shown when he introduced himself formally to the members of Inazuma Japan. Plot Before Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy As Minaho Kazuto stated, he is part of the Ichikawa family, a family famous for Kabuki acting. Despite of his age, he is a well-known Kabuki actor. Before joining Earth Eleven, Endou came to his place to ask him join Earth Eleven but he refused. But, Endou didn't give up and still continued to meet him and asked the same thing. After a few days, he began to ask Endou why did he want him to join despite how many times he had refused. After that, Endou explained to him the whole story about Grand Celesta Galaxy. Then, he was trained by Endou which proved that he had finally accepted his offer. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' He first appeared at the end of episode 18 along with Endou who introduced him as a member of Earth Eleven. In episode 19, he explained to everyone about how he met Endou and accepted Endou's offer of joining Earth Eleven despite how many times he had refused. Later, he showed everyone his capabilities of soccer which surprised them as he easily passed through Tetsukado and Sakura with his dribbling and scored a goal. He also played in a practice match against Raimon as an Earth Eleven member. In episode 20, he and the others searched around Galaxy Nauts Gou. Tetsukado noticed there was a suspicious person who turned out to be Nishizono Shinsuke. After Kuroiwa allowed Shinsuke to join the team, he and the others welcomed him. When they arrived to Sandorius, he was seen together with Shindou and Tsurugi in the city watching a female alien performing impressive moves. In episode 21, when Zanakurou reunited with the other members, he also brought back a strange stuff like most of them. He was seen holding a strange pink staff. During the match between Earth Eleven and Sandorius Eleven, he was put on the match for the first time as a forward; switched with Matatagi in episode 23. He gave Konoha advice on how she should protect her teammates and she was able to release her Soul, Fox. Later, he released his Soul, Lion, in the second half and scored the second goal for Earth Eleven. In episode 26, after Powai Pichori revealed to Earth Eleven Matatagi's true colors, he and Tenma were the one persuaded to Matatagi that it was okay for him to show his real self. And, Matatagi was able to unleash his Dark Side. In episode 32, he also smelled the perfume coming from the Madowashisou and dreamed that he was completely free and non-restricted by the usual discipline he set for himself, which resembles Zanark Avalonic. In episode 38, during the match between Faram Dite, he felt something inside him was trying to come out after he saw Shinsuke used Ginga Rocket. Later, when Barga Zachs tried to block him, he released an enormous power of life energy that Barga couldn't stop him. And, he finally used Great Max na Ore and tied the score to 2-2. Game appearance Character avatar Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 179 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 175 *'Dribbling': 102 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 68 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 97 *'Stamina': 138 *'Lucky': 98 *'Freedom': 220 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Best Mixi Max match * ** * ** Soul ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Inazuma '13' Trivia *His hissatsu Kabuki Break is a pun on him being a Kabuki actor. *It is known that he was trained by Endou Mamoru before he joined Earth Eleven. *He resembles Zanark Avalonic. **Like Zanark, he also has a habit of saying, "I thought you'd say that", only in a more polite way. **This may imply that Zanark is a descendant of his, being from 200 years in the future. **He also said to the team when he was introduced that he was 'a member of the lower middle class without a name' just like Zanark Avalonic said. **When he first used Great Max na Ore, his eyes briefly flashed yellow to match that of Zanark's when Mixi Maxed with Clara Jane. **When in Sandorius in the games, he makes a performance named "Ichikawa Ryuu 'Kyodai Taifuu' no Mai" (市川流「巨大台風」の舞), a reference to Clara Jane. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Soul users